


Goldworth's Joy ride

by MaxCrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: #NOSLEEP, And tiring, Angst, As much as i ship it, But serously, Couldn't find a good way to shove it in there, Death, Graphic violents, Hope it's good, I can't write anything with a happy ending, I have to take my brother to school at 8, I love yall, I need sleep, I should stop with the tags huh, I'll tag it, I'm a slut for angst aren't I, I'm sure something here will confuse you, I'm tired, Kudos give me life, May update with a better proofread verson, Mild Language, More like a BROpt here, Night yall, Now i remember why i stopped writing, One Shot, Original Female Character - Freeform, Random prompt, Shyan if you squint and hold your head side ways and sing the macarana, THIS PROBS SUCKS, Why do I do this to myself, any sort of affection gives me life, barely touches on PTSD, comments give me life, finishing this up at 3:22 in the morning, hardly proof-read, i have class at 12:30, i've been up since 11am yesterfay, if i missed something let me know, its 3:30 in the morning, just a plot divice to keep things moving, let me know, lord help me, lots of death, lots of miss spellings in the tags i'm sure, no Shyan, shes not a main character though, slyly plugging myself into the story, sort of ambigueous ending, this is hard, very graphic violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxCrimson/pseuds/MaxCrimson
Summary: Shane and Ryan go to Investigate a haunted house. Shane isn't expecting anything, Ryan is hoping for something, neither are prepared for what will go down when the clock strikes 3am.





	Goldworth's Joy ride

**Author's Note:**

> Super long for a one shot I guess. This was a random prompt I got from the BFU Amino when I asked for some. This was the only prompt. Something with either Shyan or Ricky/Tinsley. I think I may have missed the mark. but oh well. Who cares. Some more RIcky Goldsworth AU for the fandom.

It had been years since he saw the light leave a man's eyes, and he was craving it. It could be said that he had become addicted to it, the high of almost getting caught, the thrill of the kill, the euphoria of watching the life drain out of someone. In short, it was orgasmic in a way he couldn't get through sex. He had quit, cold turkey, when he met him.

He was amazing and he was his everything.He looked next to him, their blood beginning to mix together on the wood floor beneath them, and he reflected. Wondering how things had gotten so bad. He never wanted to see his life drain from him, his latest kill brought him nothing but pain and agony. He reached out for his hand, it still felt warm. He closed his eyes and imagined that they were back home, in their bed. He felt a tear slide down the side of his face as his heart slowly came to a stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Let's get into it,” Ryan said to his best friend/co-ghost hunter. Shane shook his head and let Ryan do his thing. Believe it or not, Ryan doesn't use his narrator voice while reading the facts of the various hauntings they investigate. That's what made it fun for Shane, just the overall chill-ness of recording sessions, that is until Ryan starts to freak out over a bad battery or squeaky floorboard.  


Ryan went on to explain the various paranormal incidents and the backstory of the location.

“Like I’ve said before, I discount 100 percent of ‘I saw it at night’ things because of sleep paralysis and night terrors,” Shane explained.

“I know, I’m just laying out the facts of the case,” Ryan replied

“Facts!” Shane said in disbelief, “nothing about ‘shadow people’ or …”

“I know what you’re going to say!”  
  


“Not factual!” Shane said, throwing his arms up. “Nothing about your paranormal mumbo-jumbo is factual!”

“I’m just telling you what people have experienced here!” Ryan defended, gripping his phone.

“Whatever. Just label facts as facts.” Shane grumbled. “Just get into the history of this house already.”

“That’s my line you know,” Ryan said, scrolling through his phone to the correct segment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“IS SSOMEONE THERE?!?!” Ryan shouted, spinning around quickly, “I shouldn’t have done this. Why do I always do this?” Ryan questioned.

“Everything alright in there buddy?” Shane asked, leaning on the staircase wall outside of the basement.

“How much longer do I have in here?” Ryan asked, trying to not sound terrified.

“Just another minute.”

Ryan screamed and pounded his flashlight against the basement floor. “Turn on turn on turn on!” He pleaded. He heard something. He knew he heard something and he wasn't going to stay down there in the dark.

“You ok Ry?” Shane asked, concern seeping into his voice.

“My flashlight died!” Ryan replied standing grappling for the door.

“You still have 30 seconds left,” Shane said jokingly, reaching for the door.

“SHANE!” Ryan yelled, hands on the wall in an attempt to find the door.

“The door’s jammed,” Shane shouts, rattling the doorknob.

“Nonononononoononnoonononono,” Ryan muttered. He was going to lose his mind if he stayed down there any longer.  “OPen that Door!” He yelled.

“Stay back, Ok.” Shane said as he backed up. He made sure his chest camera was going to be ok before running at the door, throwing all his weight into it. The door flew open just before Shane made contact with it, Shane landed on the hard concrete and slid a good foot.

“Shane!” Ryan hollered as he ran towards Shane. Shane groaned and sat up.

“Times up.” Shane joked, Ryan sighed and reached a hand down. Shane took it, ignoring the fact Ryan’s hand was ice cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You think you’re going to make it all night?” Shane asked, unfurling his sleeping bag. The rest of the crew was busy placing a couple of cameras in Ryan’s paranormal hot spots. A recent addition to the show.

“We’ll see.” Ryan was still pretty shaken up by the whole basement thing. When Ryan told Shane of the laugh he had heard down in the basement, Shane wanted to laugh, but the look on Ryan’s face stopped him, he simply toned down his usual skepticism, telling him that he probably heard Shane laugh as he was waiting outside of the basement. He knew Ryan would confirm the lie when he went to edit the episode later, but for now, it had the desired effect.

Ryan was checking the batteries in the attic camera, the location where they had decided beforehand to sleep for the night, while Shane was fluffing up his pillow and getting out his numerous portable phone chargers.

“Do you really need 3 portable chargers?” Ryan asked, lightening up the mood.

“Well,  I like to have a charged phone when I wake up,” Shane replied.

“But you would only need one.” Ryan insisted.

“Well, sometimes one isn't enough.” Shane rebuffed. It was true, he had started to bring more and more chargers when he saw that his phone wasn’t charging at night. Sometimes he had to charge it in the car on the way to the airport before heading home. At the least, one of them should have a charged phone if they have car troubles.

“Whatever.”

The only other cameramen came up to confirm that all the cameras had been taken care of. She offered to walk them around to point them out, but Ryan brushed it off, telling her that he’d find them in the morning when they packed up. And that he expected to see her back at the house before 6 am to pack things up.

Shane chuckled to himself at the exchange, it was always nice to see Ryan taking charge, rather than just following. The intern assured him that she would be on time in the morning.

“Call me if Y'all need me to pick Y'all up if you chicken out Ryan.” she joked with a smile before taking her leave, taking the only rental car. Usually, they took two, but they had agreed to cut down to one car, so they could afford the extra cameras.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan paces around the room before settling into his sleeping bag. The one he had been kicking closer to Shane as he paced. Shane either didn't notice it didn't care, but either way, Ryan didn't care. He just felt safer near him. It was almost like he was, and he's quoting Shane here “Demon Proof Baby!”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan didn't remember falling asleep, but he did remember waking up. He remembers waking up to a freezing room. He remembered opening his eyes to see a twisted version of his own face staring right at him.

Ryan tried to scream but he couldn't move, and soon he couldn't breathe as a black smoke crammed its way down his throat.

Shane vaguely felt Ryan kick him, and rolled over.

“Ry?” he asked, sleep saturating his voice. He looked next to him but Ryan wasn't there. “Huh?”

He looked around and saw Ryan standing still near the entrance of the attic.

‘Weird.’ Shane thought. ‘didn't he just kick me?’

Ryan stood still for a full minute before Shane spoke up again.

“Hey, Ryan. What's up?” Shane sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Nothing.” Ryan turned around to face Shane. “I thought I heard something. I'll go check it out now.” Shane watched Ryan leave without taking a camera and was truly worried now. Multiple red flags where waving. Shane checks the time, 3:00 am. Shane stood and grabbed his

hand-held camera before following quietly behind Ryan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~`

Shane descended the attic staircase and followed the sound whispers. Shane stood outside of the Kitchen and watched as Ryan methodically searched the various kitchen drawers and cupboards. Whispering to himself all the while.

“Shut up C.C,” Ryan said as he kept himself from slamming a drawer closed.

“Nothing for you to worry about,” Ryan said, waving his hand in the air.

“Look. I never meant to murder you. Ok. And as I recall, you put several bullets in me before that knife pierced your heart.” Ryan said with a shrug of his shoulders as he moved the last drawer.

“Of course!” Ryan said with glee in his voice. “I plan on killing all three of these pesky humans. I’ll make the tall one’s nice and slow. To pass the time before the pretty one comes in the morning.” Ryan’s smile stretched from ear to ear as he thought about what he would do to all of them. “I finally have a body again, and I plan on bathing in their blood before killing this one.”

A shiver crawled up Shane’s body as he listened to his best friend talk about how he wanted to kill him. Sure they disagreed on this whole supernatural thing, but he never dreamed that Ryan would ever want to kill him. He wanted to confront the smaller man, but he stayed put. Petrified.

“Oh. What do you plan on doing to stop me, you Ghost.” Ryan slammed the wooden drawer, smashing it. He stood defiantly again air before being flung across the room, slamming into the wall Shane was standing behind.

“RYAN!”  Shane yelled, his fears set aside for the time being.  Shane kneels next to a dazed Ryan. Ryan looked up at Shane,  but it wasn't Ryan’s eyes that locked with Shane's.

Ryan lurched up at Shane, his hands wrapped around Shane’s throat. They fell back, Ryan straddling Shane’s waist.

“It’s been ages since I’ve seen the life leave a man’s eyes,” Ryan said, his smile impossibly wide.

“Ry-an.” Shane choked out, trying to shove the stout man off him.

“That's the second time you’ve called me that.” Ryan mused. “Maybe I’ll let you believe that for a little bit longer.”

“Stop.” Shane’s vision was beginning to blur. “Don’t”

“Kill you?” Ryan finished. “Not yet. We still have a few hours until your pretty little friend shows back up.” Ryan held on tightly as Shane tried to buck him off, but the lack of oxygen to Shane’s

brain was taking its toll. Soon Shane stopped moving all together and blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shane woke up briefly, being dragged down a set of stairs before blacking out again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shane couldn’t see anything. He was simply floating in a blackness that stretched for an eternity. He didn’t know how long he spent simply floating before the sensation of falling reached him.

Shane landed on his face as a too bright light made its way to his crumpled form. A bright hand reached down and helped Shane to his feet.

“You need to help your friend.” The light spoke, mimicking Shane’s height.

“Wha? Am I dead?’ Shane asked as he closed his eyes. The light burned his retinas.

“Not yet. But Ricky won’t let any of you live for much longer.” The Light replied.

“Who?”

“The spirit possessing your friend.” The light continued. “ I will do my best to help you, but it is very difficult to manipulate the living world. Get him to leave your friend and I can handle the rest. But you both must leave as soon as your friend is free from Ricky’s grasp.” The light explained in a rush.

“Spirit? Possession?” Shane questioned, a migraine forming in the back of his mind. “I don't..”

“Believe. I know. I used to be just like you before I died.” The Light interrupted.

“Wha?”

Pain. The pain was all Shane could feel. Shane fell to his knees and even more, pain burst throughout him.

“QUICKLY! YOU MUST..” The light tried to speak, but Shane felt himself falling again. The last thing Shane saw was a glimmering fedora. Before the blackness enveloped him once more.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  


Shane screamed. Ricky laughed. And Shane couldn’t move.

“I didn’t want you to miss all of our fun,” Ryan said, homicidal insanity radiated from the man looming above Shane. Shane looked around him, the darkness of the basement left him blind.

“Let’s shed some light on our fun so far.” Ryan walked to away and lit up several of their electric lanterns. Something Ryan always brought for these overnight stays. Blood soaked through Shane’s flannel pants and his shirt. Dried blood covered Shane’s bare arms and his Hand-held camera laid near him on the cold stone floor, the lens cracked and pointed towards the men.

“Wh-whats going on Ryan,” Shane asked, his head pounding.

“First off. I’m not Ryan. The name’s Ricky. Ricky Goldsworth. The infamous serial killer no one ever caught.” That impossible smile crept back on to his face. “At least until I died. Up in the attic where you two morons decided to camp out for the night.” Ricky explained.

“Ryan, please. I’m sorry for whatever I did …”

“I’M NOT RYAN!” Ricky screamed, throwing a lantern at Shane’s bloody chest. Shane grunted the wind was temporarily knocked from him.

“That pathetic waste of space isn’t in charge here. I am. And you will stay silent.” Ricky said, his small gone, murder in his eyes. “You will only open your mouth to scream.”

Shane swallowed but stayed silent. He looked around for something to use as a weapon, for something to cut him loose from his bonds.

Ricky’s smile didn’t return to his face until Shane began screaming.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shane was going to die. He wasn't going to be killed by fictional ghosts, goblins or demons. No. his best friend was going to kill him. In a basement. Ricky’s knife carved something intricate into Shane’s arm but he didn't care anymore. He just wanted this to end. For that knife to plunge into his heart. For everything to stop.

Ricky sat back to admire his work and frowned. “Can’t scream anymore can you?” He asked. Shane stayed silent, staring blankly at the ceiling. “This is no fun anymore. We’ll continue when you can scream again.” Ricky rose and stretched. Ricky played with his pocket knife strode out of the basement. Shane watched him cross the threshold before the knife flew out of his hand and straight at Shane.

Ricky screamed as he was flung up the stairs. The knife skittered to a stop in front of Shane’s face and he saw a light ascend up the stairs after Ricky. Something broke Shane out of his pity party and he lunged for it. Only his hands and feet were tied up, and Shane made quick work of the cords around his wrists. He looked down and saw his phone cords tied around his feet and cried from the pain radiating from his lower body. He heard a crash and another scream before cutting the cords from his feet.

Shane couldn’t get his leg to work with him, his knee won't bend. Shane screamed hoarsely out of both pain and frustration before launching himself towards the exit. His body screamed at him to stop, but he kept at it. It felt like forever before he hoisted himself up, using both the stairs and the railing to keep him up. His leg could barely support him, but Shane kept moving, kept ascending the stairs. He could see the exit, he could see life waiting for him beyond the front doors of this hell house.

Shane finally made it up the stairs and looked around. He saw Ricky standing, hunched over, his hand on his arm as he made a run for the door, only to be tripped and dragged into the kitchen. There was no way Shane could make it to the front door before his torturer.

Ricky screamed and body slammed into Shane, causing the lanky man to let out a hoarse scream. He heard something snap but couldn't place the pain. Soon Ricky’s hands were wrapped around Shane’s throat once again and Shane knew there would be no waking up if he blacked out again.

Shane used his good leg and bucked in an attempt to throw him off. His hands clawed at Ricky’s face, leaving bloody tracks in his cheeks. Ricky’s hands were thrown from Shane’s neck and both of them were thrown. Ricky’s head hit something with a sickening crack and Shane took the opportunity to clamber up the nearby attic staircase, ignoring the excruciating pain from his legs. He fell over the threshold, onto the cold wood flooring of the attic.

“SHAAAAAAAAAANE!”  Ryan screamed, making Shane stop for a split second. “You can run. But you can't hide.” Ricky taunted.

Shane quickly made his way to their things and began rummaging through them for something, anything that would save his life. His heart beating faster and louder as Ricky’s footsteps echoed through him.

“Ready or not.” Ricky taunted.

Shane threw his bag out of the way and got into Ryan’s.

“Here I come,” Ricky said, standing at the top of the stairs. Shane blindly grabbed something from the bag and withdrew it.

“Oh. I’m so scared.” Ricky said, raising his hand mockingly. Shane glanced at his hand. He was holding Ryan’s useless holy water gun. All of Shane’s hopes fled the room. He was going to die.

Because he never thought to bring any sort of protection.

Ricky ran at Shane and he pulled the plastic trigger reflective, covering his face with his free hand. Instead of Shane being thrown to the floor, Ricky screamed. Shane glanced over his arm and saw Ricky clutching his face, stumbling backward. Shane held the orange water gun to his face and the holy water splashed around in it. Shane aimed the water gun at Ricky again and fired. A small stream of water splashed over his arm and Ricky screamed. Shane stared in disbelief as the skin on Ricky’s arm began to boil up and explode, flesh and blood splattered on Ricky's face.

Shane continued to shoot water at Ricky, slowly making his way to the screaming man, backing him up to the door.

“THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELS YOU!” Shane screamed as loud as he could. He shot a balance of holy water at the man before Ricky froze, head pointed to the ceiling. Suddenly black smoke poured from Ricky’s mouth and pooled on the ceiling. Soon Ricky collapsed backward, and he fell down the stairs.

‘Thank God for Vine.’ Shane Thought to himself.

A blinding white light appeared next to the black smoke and something told Shane that it was time to make his grand exit.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shane nearly tripped over Ryan’s still body. The sight brought conflicting feelings to the forefront of Shane’s mind, but he pushed both backs and slowly made his way to the door. Shane was finding it harder and harder to get his legs to work. He gripped a nearby wall for support when he heard a groan from behind him.

Shane turned around and saw Ryan sitting up, one hand on his head, one on the wall.

“Shane?” He asked, “Wha-what happened? Where are we? Why are we downstairs?” He asked as he looked around. When he looked at Shane, Shane knew it was Ryan. Knew his Ryan was back.

“Can you stand?” He asked, his grip tightening on the couch as he, himself stood on one leg.

“I think so.”  Ryan gripped the wall and tried to stand, he swayed with every motion, his vision bury. “What happened?”

“I’ll tell you later. We need to leave. Now.” Shane replied, tenderly placing his leg back on the ground, wincing at the pain.

“All I remember…” Ryan started.

“Shut the fuck up.” Shane snapped, slowly making his way to the door. “We need to leave. And my head is pounding enough because of you.”

Ryan stayed quit. He didn’t say anything when Shane flinched away from him as he tried to help him. He didn’t mention how much his body hurt. He genuinely thought that he had several broken bones, but didn’t understand how.

The two walked outside and Shane stopped momentarily to breathe in the fresh crisp air, silent tears started to stream down his face and Shane let them fall. The tears cutting through the caked on blood and dirt on Shane’s face. Ryan tried to ask Shane a question, but the look Shane shot him stopped the words in his mouth.                   

They started walking down the road in silence. Shane reasoned that they were bound to run into town at some point if they traveled down the dirt road. Shane wanted to get as far away from the house and Ryan. He felt disgusted every time he caught a glimpse of the smaller man, and he wanted to be sick at every touch. Shane knew he probably wouldn't survive to see tomorrow without some medical help. All too soon Shane’s adrenaline stopped pumping and pain began to radiate from everywhere.

Shane tripped and fell face first into the ground. He wanted to curl into a ball and sleep. He wanted the pain to stop.

“Shane!” Ryan gasped, turning the man over. He took Shane’s hand and hoisted him up, only, Shane’s leg had officially stopped working and Shane barely stopped himself from face planting a second time. Shane stayed still, all of his weight on his hands and knee, his one leg hanging off the ground.

“Shane! Oh my God! What’s wrong!” Ryan said, flustered.

“You really did a number on me didn't you,” Shane grunted. He rolled over and sat down.

“Did a number? What the fuck are you talking about Shane!” Ryan demanded.

“You don't get to demand anything from me. Understood.” Shane snapped. Scooting off of the road. Shane stopped in front of a nearby tree and stretched out his leg.

“I think it’s time for you to explain what's going on,” Ryan said, stalking over to him. Shane simply ignored him and ripped away from his pant leg, just above the knee. The cloth pooled around his ankle as both men stared in disbelief. Shane’s knee was shattered beyond repair. Shane’s knee had a huge dent in it, with pieces of cartilage sticking up and out. Most of his knee was probably still down in that basement.

“WHaT THE FUCK!” Ryan shouted, taking a step back. Shane sighed and grimaced as he moved his leg in an attempted to stop the pain.

“How the FUCK did that happen?” Ryan asked, his eyes wide in horror.

“You really don't remember. Do you?” Shane asked. Looking at the other man in disbelief. “You did this.” He said when Ryan did not respond.

“Me?!” Ryan’s legs gave out and he fell on his ass. “No. I didn’t.  I couldn’t have! I can't!” Ryan stuttered. Trying to rationalize what Shane said.

“Well.” Shane sighed. He shut his eyes and leaned back against the tree. “You’ve officially convinced me that something supernatural exists.” Shane rested his arms against his stomach, existence sweeping over him.

“What?” Ryan said in disbelief. “I’m so confused.” He looked back down at Shane’s outstretched leg and his carved up arms. Shane’s night clothes were completely soaked through with blood.

“You either have a serious case of MPD,” Shane said with a yawn. “Or you were possessed. I haven't decided yet.”

“POSSESSED!” Ryan yelped.

“You kept calling yourself Ricky Goldsworth,” Shane explained. He wanted to go to sleep.

“You can't go to sleep!” Ryan said, gently slapping Shane’s face. Shane yelled and shoved away from Ryan, memories of the basement swimming around him. Shane fell back off of the tree and screamed when his leg jerked.

“Oh God! Sorry!” Ryan said, moving to help him back up.

“Don't TOUCH ME!” Shane screamed as he shoved Ryan away.  The hoarseness of his voice stopped Ryan cold. Shane closed his eyes and breathed slowly. He opened them and the dark basement around him begin to disappear and the road came back into focus.

“If you want to help me. Go get some help.” Shane grunted, forcing himself back against the tree. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“I’m not leaving you!” Ryan said defiantly.

“Oh. So you have medical training now?” Shane said mockingly. “Now go find a phone. Or run back to the motel where Max is staying.” Shane shut his eyes.

Ryan debates with himself over what to do. He sticks his hands into his pockets and a phone brushes over his fingers. Gasping, Ryan grasps the phone and pulls it out.

“10% But that's just enough,” Ryan said, pulling up the phone app.

“Hey.” Shane said, “What time is it?”

“Uh 5:30,” Ryan replied. He entered in 911 when a call makes the phone vibrate in his hand.

“Max!” Ryan says answering it.

“Hey? Is everything ok? I got a weird feeling a while ago and couldn’t let it go.”

“Come here. Right now!!! He demanded. “Shane’s hurt! Like, really bad.” Ryan says in a panic, the situation

“I’m on m-.” The phone went dead.

“Shit!” Ryan cursed, throwing the phone into the trees behind Shane. The hair on the back of his neck stood up when he heard it hit something and shatter. He didn't understand why that unnerved him.

Shane opened his eyes and looked over at Ryan. “Phone die?” He asked.

Ryan nodded and Shane closed his eyes again. “Max said she’s on her way,” Ryan replied.

“Remind me, who is she again?” Shane asked.

“Did you hit your head? She the camerawoman who follows us around.” Ryan answered, walking over to Shane.

Ryan sat down next to Shane and hunched over. Shane looked over at Ryan and wrapped an arm around the smaller man, holding him close to him. Ryan yelled at being manhandled but didn’t resist. A wave of exhaustion swept over the younger man and he yawned.

“We can’t go to sleep,” Ryan said as he struggled to stay conscious.

“Mhm.”

“I fall asleep, we may miss Max as she drives up.”

“Mhm.”

“And you can’t because. Well, you may have an unknown head injury. We can't have you falling into a coma.” Ryan said. Relaying information he had picked up from some TV show.

“Mhmm.”

“Please don’t go to sleep.” Ryan quietly begged.

“I’ll try,” Shane mumbled. “No promises.”

Ryan snuggled into Shane’s side, careful not to jostle him too much.

Both men fell asleep in seconds. Both men failed to hear the laughter behind them. Both men held each other tightly as their hearts stopped beating.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Two spirits watched as two strangers died in the living room of the house they had died in. The Light spirit had overlooked his companions ability to create immersive illusions. The two spirits ascended into the attic, wondering if they were about to get two new roommates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A car pulled up the gravel driveway, sirens sounded from down the road, just behind her. A woman jumped from her vehicle and raced inside and screamed. The sun shown above the trees, shedding light on the horrific scene in front of her. The bodies of her two co-workers rested in front of her. She ran to them as an ambulance pulled in behind her car.

Her cries were left unanswered, the bodies already beginning to feel cold. Two paramedics raced into the building, a police officer right behind them. The officer led the woman out of the house as the paramedics tried to resuscitate the bodies. The paramedics called the officer back inside the house, leaving the woman outside by herself. She stumbled over to the car she drove up in and looked back. Tears streamed down her face as she watched all three men shake their heads. She looked up and saw four sets of eyes looking down at her. Two of them she knew, two she didn’t, but she knew all four belonged to the dead. She slid down the side of her car and cried harder.

**Author's Note:**

> If y'all find something wrong, or are confused. let me know. I think I'll upload a better version at a later date. I'm just tired and my Beta is busy and I didn't want to bother them. 
> 
> As every writer on here, comments give me life and encourage me to write more. Later Lovelies.


End file.
